


Naruko

by Lyn_Laine



Series: The Big Six [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyn_Laine/pseuds/Lyn_Laine
Summary: A female Naruto tells us the autobiography of her life.  Manga centric.





	Naruko

Prologue

Okay, guys, let’s start with the basics! The amazing Naruko Uzumaki, AKA me, was born on the night of October 10th to Minato Namikaze (the Fourth Hokage and leader of Konoha state) and Kushina Uzumaki (the second jinchuriki, or container, of the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon). I was named after the female protagonist of my father’s Sensei Jiraiya’s first book, the only feminist book he ever wrote and a complete flop, which made Jiraiya of the Sannin my godfather. My mother’s pregnancy was kept well hidden, because my powerful father had many enemies.

The Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, made special arrangements for my father to preserve my mother’s seal containing the Nine-Tails while she gave birth to me. The labor was in a remote location outside Konoha boundaries, escorted by midwives and ANBU Black Ops. A mysterious masked man, Tobi, tracked down our location, however, killed the midwives and ANBU, and captured the newborn me. My father was forced to quickly rescue me and teleport me to a safehouse using one of his famous jutsu, leaving my mother vulnerable with Tobi.

With my father gone and my mother weakened, Tobi captured my mother and released the Nine-Tails from her, using it to devastate Konoha. My father saved my mother and left us both at the safehouse before he went to protect the village, eventually defeating Tobi and freeing the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox from Tobi’s control. But the demon was still devastating Konoha and Tobi had escaped. For a long time, all of this information would die with my parents. All anyone in Konoha would know was that the fox had somehow escaped and that the escorts had somehow died.

Returning to me and my mother, my father realized the only way to stop the Nine-Tails was to seal it within me. For complicated reasons related to my mother’s Uzumaki Clan heritage, I was the only one not dying who could survive containing it. However, my father also believed that someday his daughter would need the fox’s power to defeat Tobi when he returned.

Since the Nine-Tails’ chakra was too immense to seal within an infant, my father sacrificed his soul to split the fox’s chakra in half, sealing the Yin half within himself and taking it to the grave while he sealed the Yang half within me. After telling me how much they loved me, though I was far too young to remember it, my parents succumbed to their wounds while protecting me from the Nine-Tails and they passed away.

Orphaned, I grew up alone - living in an apartment off of government checks - not knowing who my parents were or anything of what had happened. I didn’t even know I contained the Nine-Tails. I received only my mother’s surname, as the newly reinstated Third Hokage wanted to protect me from my father’s many enemies. Why was I not taken under somebody’s wing? Because no orphan was. My culture believed that only blood relatives should raise a child.

My father’s dying wish was that I be regarded as a heroine for my sacrifice. But this wish was honored by very few. Some could put aside the pain of their losses caused by the demon disaster, but the majority of Konoha, having no knowledge of the circumstances surrounding my birth and being angry with me for the death the demon inside me had caused, openly ostracized and resented me for all of my childhood. Some even viewed me as a monster, as a kind of reincarnation of the demon itself, which was untrue - I only held the demon, inside my body.

Soon, the Third Hokage - an aging and quietly exasperated man with a wood pipe who was always trying to protect me - forbade anyone from even mentioning me in relation to the Nine-Tails, hoping that the younger generation would not blindly hate me as their parents had. But my peers emulated their parents’ hatred, even as they didn’t understand why they were doing it. No one ever stood up for me. It was a very collectivistic society, and I was the outcast. Even when I entered the Ninja Academy to become a soldier for Konoha state, I was still an outcast.

This social isolation caused me to crave acknowledgment. I decided to fulfill a certain trope, the stereotype of a girl who got everyone’s attention; I consciously channelled the so-called Manic Pixie Dream Girl. I became clumsy, cute, and dorky, I took care of countless plants and named each one, and I loved painting and pottery. I had a specialty in giggly mischievous pranks. My kunoichi outfits were always revealing bright orange lacy dresses, with hair bows in my pigtails, and I reveled in cutesy paraphernalia.

My physical appearance helped with this sort of conscious idealization. I was curvy and tan skinned with pigtails of golden hair, warm coloring, and electric blue eyes. I wore a bright beam and I had cutesy whisker markings on the cheeks of my face.

Inside, I was nothing like my outside demeanor would suggest. I was extremely self conscious, isolated, and lonely. But no one ever saw this side of Naruko Uzumaki; it was only for private in her apartment. The rest of the world saw only a smile. “Smile when you’re dying inside,” that was my life motto.

On the day of my enrolment in the Ninja Academy, at eight years old, I met Hinata Hyuga, a shy and sweet but dignified girl with trademark silvery white eyes. She was being picked on by these three big bullies, so I charged right over and tried to defend her. Instead, I was outnumbered and knocked unconscious, and the bullies ruined my favorite red scarf. But when I came to, they had left and Hinata was still unharmed. Hinata thanked me for helping her and sadly returned my ruined scarf to me.

From then on, Hinata became one of my truest and only friends, though she had to keep that friendship a secret from her strict, wealthy, and high-class Hyuga clan.

In the Academy, I became a student of Iruka Umino, a short-tempered but caring young man who acted as a surrogate brother to keep me in line and help me work harder at school. Hinata often tried to offer the same kind of “good influence” type help. Occasionally they even succeeded, though not always. I was clumsy and a bit of a prankster without much thought for grades or rules. Another person in my corner was my kunoichi arts instructor. Designed to teach me things like tea ceremony, flower arrangement, kimono wearing, music, calligraphy, games, conversation, and flirtation - all the essential elements to a good geisha- or hostess-type seduction for a secret deadly mission - she was a handsome woman in modest dark clothes with frizzy hair and dignified spectacles. Serious and traditional, she lent more of a feminine bent to the colorful eccentricity that colored much of my kunoichi artwork.

Iruka was, amongst other things, the teacher whose lecture on Konoha spirit inspired me to want to become Hokage, leader of the village, someday in the future. No woman had ever held the position, so I decided that if no one else was going to step up, I would be the first. I decided that if I became Hokage, everyone would have to acknowledge me as someone special, so that became my goal. I also decided that I would be a kindly and much beloved Hokage.

I also met my classmate Sasuke Uchiha and tried to befriend him, since he was an alone orphan as well. But Sasuke was rich, handsome, and popular despite his self-enforced isolation as a “rebel without a cause.” Thinking I was just another fangirl, he coldly rejected me and so an angry rivalry sprung up in the friendship’s place. Sasuke was icy and emotionless, expecting everything and giving nothing; we did not get along.

I also grew close with the owner of my favorite restaurant, Ichiraku’s Ramen. Old man Teuchi and his teenage daughter Ayame ran the place, two civilians. I was welcomed always as their favorite customer. Ayame became the older sister figure in my life, Teuchi the doting grandfather.

So even though I saw myself as alone back then, you know, I wasn’t really.

The story truly starts when I am twelve, and about to graduate from the Ninja Academy and into the ninja forces for Konoha…


End file.
